


The Heart Asks Pleasure First （wesker/leon）

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 军官Wesker神父Leon文艺风发作/加粗的字句皆为圣经原文





	The Heart Asks Pleasure First （wesker/leon）

连绵的阴雨持续了很长一段时间，在回到前线总部时路上泥泞的程度让军用吉普的车胎也陷了好几次，到达时间也比预想的晚了好几个小时。不过在走进宽敞的办公室时，看到壁炉已经燃起，屋内正在恢复温度和干燥，就心情好了起来。

尤其是机灵的副官已经去叫神父过来了，想到这一点，Wesker将军感到身体逐渐的释然，他看了看写字台，把一些作战文书放进抽屉，正把台面上的物品摆放得更加合乎喜好时，花草茶的香气伴随着一丝冷雨的味道和轻柔的脚步声来到了他的房间。

“神父，”将军低声叫道，看着穿着黑袍的颀长身形向自己走了过来，神父的前发低垂着在苍白的脸颊上投下阴影，淡色的嘴唇微微开启，一如既往地问候：“将军，一路劳顿。”

“没什么，”Wesker坐在椅子上，闭上眼睛，双手合握，身体前倾。神父来到他面前，十字架的长链绕在左手上，右手迟疑地放在了他的前额。

“嘶，”冰冷的手掌让将军冷不丁抽了口气，神父吓了一跳，马上把手缩了回去。Wesker这才发现Leon在发抖，手和脸一样苍白。

“对不起……”

“不，抱歉，是我没注意。”Leon身上的教袍是黑色的，即使淋了雨也不大容易看出来，但这么近的距离之下，神父全身都散发着寒气。总是这样安安静静的神父,不管有什么困扰也不会说出来，只会虔诚地祈祷。因为是那样的虔诚，所以几乎整个人都仿佛被柔和的月光所笼罩一般，无论是Wesker刚见到他时的少年时期，还是现在已经三十有六，神父似乎从没有变过。“先坐下来喝杯热茶，我帮你烤烤衣服。”

这个世界上几乎没有人能让Wesker这么心甘情愿地想要体贴和帮助，只有神父，那个用动听的祈祷和无微不至的护理把他从死亡线上拉回来的圣洁之人。可是神父没有动，更没有按他的意思把外袍脱下来，反而有些紧张地抓紧了衣领，开口说话也是支支吾吾。“我没、没关系的，屋里很暖和，一会就好。”

但是接着一连串的咳嗽为神父的话做了反证，Wesker握住神父的手臂，神父却像触电般地缩了回去，灰蓝色的眼睛也回避着他不解的目光。Wesker没有错过那向来温润的眼神中一瞬间说不清道不明的恐惧和……

“怎么了？”Wesker低沉地问，Leon向来都是安静而从容的，从不像今天这样，散发着诡异的畏惧的气息，他的脑子里瞬间闪过了因为挫败而怒气冲冲的士兵，和因为伤痛而脾气暴躁的伤员。“我不在的时候，没发生什么事吧？”

“没……没有，什么都没发生。”Leon说着更加向后退缩了，浑身都颤栗了起来。眼圈也微微发红。Wesker站了起来，比神父高一头的他很快带来了无形的威压，Leon仰起脸看了他一眼，马上更加躲避地扭开了头。“没什么事的话，我先……”

“不，我不能让你就这么离开。”Wesker的语调平稳，但只有他自己才清楚自己的心中涌上了多少猜疑，甚至不祥的预感。“把衣服脱给我，然后坐下来喝茶。”

“不……”Leon轻声地抗拒了，却在他坚持的目光中慢慢低下了头。Wesker看着他的胸口急促起伏，纤细白皙的手指颤抖着好不容易才解开纽扣，露出里面洁白的衬衫和干干净净的颈项，然后是被衬衣覆盖的单薄肩膀和胸膛。

而Wesker发现自己不小心摒住了呼吸。神父小心地脱下长袍，只穿着衬衣和长裤的身形看起来感觉有些羸弱，但他注意到神父几乎是再三确认领口和袖口的扣子扣得好好的之后，才把外袍完全脱掉。疑云越来越浓厚，将军接过神父湿了的长袍，搭在一张靠背椅上，放在了壁炉边，然后他端来花草茶，让无措的神父坐在那张椅子上，再把茶递了过去。

“谢谢。”Leon轻声道谢，接过杯子时，手指擦过了他的。不知为何，这一个小小的摩擦就像电流般一路窜上他的脊椎，而神父也同样不自觉地颤抖了一下。今天的Leon有问题，Wesker在脑中如此确认到，那种委婉的神态，脱衣服的方式，还有对领口的遮掩，一切都有问题。他和神父认识了接近十五年，看着神父从可爱的年轻人变成沉静的青年，神父也看着他一步一步地用鲜血与智慧走到今天的位置，神父是他的精神支柱，是他每次感到疲惫和低落时唯一的慰藉，用柔和的声音和神圣的言辞让他得到最大的安抚。

但从没有过今天这种模样。疑惑让将军内心混乱而激动，仿佛被迷雾笼罩了所有的感官。复杂的情绪燃烧着理智，他毫无表情，却做了十五年来都没有做过的事情，伸手抚上了神父尖削的下颌，然后抬起了那张吸引力说不清道不明的脸。

是的，神父很漂亮，是整个基地里除了他之外，五官最精致的人，却不像他一般冷漠威严，难以接近。Leon刚喝下一口茶，不安也不解地望向了他，刚刚被水润过的嘴唇微微开启，像是一种无声的引诱。Wesker突然浑身一冷，清醒了起来。没错，引诱，从神父走进房间，用冰冷的手轻轻碰触他的额头时，他就感觉到了的引诱。

他从未像此刻一样注意到，神父有着女性的嘴唇，无论是形状还是颜色。他好像从不认识神父一般，一只手坚定地捏着Leon的下颌，另一只手缓慢地解开了Leon的领扣。

Leon的身体抖得更厉害了，灰蓝色的眼睛里满是湿润的、无声的哀求和濒死般的挣扎。他解开了一枚扣子，接着是第二枚，第三枚，然后把衣领向一侧缓缓拉开，露出了纤细的脖子和优美的锁骨，还有牛奶般的肌肤上那刺眼的红色吻痕。

这个画面的冲击力让将军的大脑近乎停摆，直到一声压抑的抽泣才把他拉回现实。神父发着抖，眼睛里满是晶莹的眼泪，嘴唇颤抖着似乎想说什么却发不出声音，眼神中满是绝望的祈祷。

祈祷？

Wesker将军不知道自己笑出来没有，但是心里觉得无比讽刺。因为祈祷也没用了，因为——你的神，是忌邪的神。恨我的，我必追他的罪，自父及子。

“是谁？”将军低沉地问道。这才发现杯子不知何时掉在了地毯上，而Leon的衬衣和裤子都被茶浸湿了。“你和谁做了这种事？”

“求求你……”神父小声哀求，他知道神父没说完的话是什么，神父求他不要问。

“多久了？”他声音里的压力陡增，Leon不敢动作，只是仍旧仰着脸，眼泪不断从苍白的脸颊上滑落。

“男人还是女人？到底是谁？”

Leon瑟缩了一下，摇了摇头，双手不知所措地抓着椅子，却咬住了嘴唇。神父不肯说，神父居然有隐瞒的情人，还在自己面前用沉默来维护，将军只感到了这一瞬间整个世界对他的双重背叛。暴怒仿佛就发生在一瞬间，像被子弹击中的水晶花瓶，炸裂出无数的锋利碎片。Wesker一言不发地转过身，走出两步，然后猛地回过身来。他的眼睛里已经看不到Leon，却只看到那被仔细搭在椅背上的教袍，黑色的，垂坠着，之前散发着湿冷的寒气，现在却在火焰带来的热度下蒸腾着若有若无的雾气。他一把抓过那件黑袍，揉了几下，然后扔进了壁炉。

“不要！”Leon哭喊着踉跄地上前，惨白的手不顾一切地伸进火里，想把衣服抓出来。他抓住了神父的手腕，沉默地甩开，神父向后跌倒，却马上翻过身，膝行着爬过来再次扑向壁炉。这次他半跪了下来，把神父拦腰搂住，感受着神父在怀里的颤抖与哭泣，然后拽住了神父手腕上细细的银链，和上面连着的精致的十字架。神父僵住了，马上意识到他要做什么，吓得连哭也忘记了，只是轻声地，带着难以置信却又全然无助的语调低声呢喃，“不、不，你不是要……你不会……”

他扯断了链条，两个人都顾不上神父手腕上被银链勒擦出的血痕。他一只手绕到前面掐住神父的脖子制止挣扎，一只手将十字架在神父面前晃了晃，然后，也扔到了柴堆上。

神父当然挣扎了，他的手指用上了劲，直到神父的动作愈发迟缓时才松开。Leon的身体瘫软在壁炉前的地毯上，然后猛烈地咳嗽和呼吸，那一瞬间好像失去了所有的思绪乃至灵魂，让他意识到他曾经最喜欢的Leon的部分，现在已经荡然无存。

那么你还剩下什么呢？

是脱去了所有衣物之后，羔羊般洁白的身体，上面残留着那么多不可告人的痕迹。他在亲吻与爱抚，Leon一动不动，只有眼睛里不断地被无声的泪水充盈。谁会向你扔出第一块石头？他抚摸Leon的脸颊，舔舐沾满眼泪的，带咸味的手指，然后温柔地覆上Leon的身体。因为他的怒气不过是转眼之间，他的恩典乃是一生之久。

“Albert……”Leon轻轻地叫了他一声，好像在黑暗中确认面前站立的人到底是谁。

你鉴察我，知道我的心思，试炼我，知道我的意念。

“不管是谁，以后不要见他了。”Wesker说道，即使已然变成了现在的样子，也无法放弃。谁能放弃脚前的灯，路上的光？

Leon看着他抬起他的手，亲吻白皙的手指，轻轻啃咬指骨，却哀伤地摇了摇头，“不可能的。”

“你的神不会再要你了，”他坚定地说，“所以你是我的了。”

“Albert……”

“就算你有罪，我也会为你而死。”

所以你要尽心，尽兴，尽意，尽力地爱我。

Leon没有再说任何话，在他欺身上前，将性器填充进Leon的身体时，Leon也只是抽泣着抱紧了他。一切都那么顽固地悲恸又那么美好地恍惚，以至于在他回忆起来时仿佛这一刻不曾有过肉欲，只有牢笼般的温柔手臂和噼啪作响的烈焰，变黄变焦继而化成碎片的黑色教袍，像泪珠般流淌的熔解的银链，如果那十字架上的就是神，不知还会不会向天呐喊，赦免他们，因为他们不知道自己在做什么。

可wesker从来都不是他的羔羊，wesker只有一个牧者。Leon的身体似乎比意识苏醒得更快，在不断的律动中心脏首先开始怦然地跳动，然后重新开始了另一种颤栗，那种感觉就好像……就好像久别重逢，就好像在亘古的记忆中突然钩沉出了失落的碎片，继而小心地，虔诚地重新拼接，钩织出一个完整的，属于对方的彼此。

“为什么……”

他听到了Leon的低语，心里却马上充满了内疚与自责。他们躲在主的爱与荣光之下，对自己和对方都视而不见。每一次，几乎是每一次他们都要绝对的独处，不允许任何人的打搅，每一次手掌轻轻放在额头上，却集中精力感受其他的东西，每一次都只抚摸圣经磨出毛边的书页，每一次都只碰触十字架上掌心的余温，每一次都只有祈祷，只有祝福，每一次却都不肯意识到，每一次都非他不可。他在呼吸之间听到Leon叫自己的名字，也听到自己在叫Leon的名字。它们听起来这么美妙，每一个音都千回百转，从舌尖向咽喉继而是整个胸膛里转上一圈，卷裹一切之后，才轻轻地从舌尖，从齿间叹息般地流淌出去，比战场上炮火的轰鸣惊心，也比深夜中最黑沉的寂寞静谧。过往的一切都在脑中不停的闪回，身边的所有事物仿佛都已消失，唯一清晰的是Leon迷蒙的灰蓝色眼睛，在所有的画面中心那样注视着他，连眨一下眼睛都舍不得，连那零点几秒的黑暗都难以容忍。如果这个世界上真的有造物主，那它一定很恨他们，否则不会将一切都打造得如此美好却如此痛心。他们在得到时也同样意识到自己所错过的，在拥有时同样明白了自己所失去的，额上的细纹，眼底的疲惫，以及还没来得及燃烧就差点变成余烬的火星与死灰。最后他侧躺在地毯上，把Leon紧紧抱在怀里，一瞬间只想如此度过余生。

但也只是一瞬间。他松开手，让Leon的手臂从自己的身侧滑落，看着Leon神情中的不解和依恋，穿好了自己的衣服。Leon没有问为什么，甚至连一丝声音都没有发出来，只是低下头露出了然的哀伤，找到衣服穿了起来。他喝了一口桌上的茶，还没有凉透，还有一点点热度，让他的心情稍微回温。于是看着Leon只穿着衬衣和长裤走向屋门的身形时，他把一条毛毯裹在了对方身上，没有看Leon的脸。

而他要很久以后，才会突然心里一痛地想起来，为什么当时就这样让Leon走出门去，一句话都没有说。


End file.
